The Court
By no means a complete roster (if such could be compiled of the shifting populace of the Court as nobles come and go, rise and fall) this nonetheless describes notable figures. Hierarchy Reference: Titles in Thaeradar are as follows King > Royalty > Baron/Baroness > Duke/Duchess > Baronets (Typically the administrators of the capitals of the other Baronies) > Count/Countess > Viscount/Viscountess > Lord/Lady > Sir/Dame High King Thaerad VIII (Jaron Ephesius Thaerad) Unless otherwise engaged in appointments or matters of urgency, the High King holds court six hours each day, with a break for a mid-day feast. Having long administered the city under his father's reign, he has developed (or at least appears to) a policy of stern neutrality on most affairs. An adventurer in his early youth, he is said to have some fairly unusual mystical items and allies to his aid. Princess Cadence Xenia Thaerad The High King's younger sister by only a year, and potentially the first High Queen should she outlive her brother, the Princess has a distinguished service in the kingdoms armies. Prior to her fathers signing of the Jochem forest pact, she was a figurehead in the battles against the Totalitarium, and often voices her strong displeasure at the apparent yield of allowing the Brethren an embassy. In her earlier years she studied briefly at the Evrard Institute, before leaving for unstated reasons. She is also a gifted painter, with several of her pieces being displayed at the Royal Archival Sanctum. Pharamond The Archmage of the Emerald Spires (and correspondingly, Baron of Evrard) is a regular attendee at court, despite his distant home. The official counsel of the King on matters arcane, he speaks only rarely in court, but more often privately with the King. He seems to have a polite rivalry with the Brethren Ambassador Ji'elvyar, often taking tea or playing games of strategy with him. His other business in the city is relatively obscure, and he seems to have a dislike of cats, often shooing the King's pet away sternly when it comes near. Ambassador Ji'elvyar Dly'anna'emar of the Elven Brethren The ambassador's affiliations are fairly obvious. He seems to have little traffic with most of the minor Court, and an air of contempt for them. He maintains a much more polite manner when dealing with the High King or the wizard Pharamond, seemingly at least on surface, regarding them as equals. He is stated to be a mage, but rarely seen using spell casting. He is never without an escort of two bodyguards from the Brethren Embassy. The Princess has made numerous attempts to provoke him into a duel, but he has thus far remained impassive. Guild-Writer Tieshaunn Lamplighter The exact meaning of Tieshaunn's title is unclear to non-gnomes, as is why a Lamplighter (a mundane labour in Thaeradar), is suited to be an ambassador. Nonetheless, he is the designated ambassador from Balavar. He seems mostly reactive, having thwarted numerous proposals from several fronts (mainly the Dockmaster's office) that Gnomish ships docking in Thaeradar should be subject to on-board customs inspections. Baronet Eleonora Liesa Stenberg An old adventuring comrade (some say more) of the High King from the Steffen Barony, Eleonora (who uses her middle name more often outside of formal affairs) is the daughter of a Count mostly known for his ownership of numerous wool farms. Being the King's appointed noble to oversee the Watchward allows her the title of Baronet while she holds the post. She is not altogether often seen at Court, citing her duties with the Watchward taking her out on the roads. VIscount Marcus Brandur The grizzled visage of Marcus Brandur is regarded with a hefty dose of respect and a fair amount of trepidation by the nobles of the court. A commoner by birth, Brandur is now the High Captain of the Knights of Eadwin, and also titled with land awarded by the High Kings grandfather for his leadership in slaying the dragon Kaimarel , the action which founded the Knighthood. Despite his more aged status, he is still regarded as the most dangerous man alive on horseback, having defeated even the King himself on the list field, and a very competent warrior even unhorsed. Radomil Radomil does not attend Court, and is not by any means a noble, but his name carries a reputation (and some level of resentment) in the Court. An Elder of the Duine freemen, he has maintained a presence in their camp outside the city for several months now, in stark contrast to many of his fellows nomadic ways. He is known to seek the recognition of the Duine as the stewards of the Lost Barony, as is something of a spectre of terror amongst the more conservative nobles for this idea. Lady Alexis Dominicia Jarnell The wife of the ailing Count Rowland Jarnell, the Lady hails from the Konstan barony, the daughter of a high ranking member of the Merchant League. Jarnell is known for its ship-owning and has long been established as a close friend to both the League and the Barons of Konstan. She is well known for sponsoring forth merchant petitions to be heard by the King. Timothei Anselmo Timothei Anselmo (of Anselmo Coin Houses) makes an occasional appearance at Court himself, often applying for expansion of his hiring permits for mercenaries to guard his banking houses. The ups and downs of the nobilities fortunes has left many in need of his services at one time or another however, and his influence with many of the less fortunate nobles often makes his time waiting to appear a very brief matter. Owing to the nature of his business, he employs the largest mercenary force in the city, though it is tied up in guard duties. Category:NPCs Category:Nobility